


I Will Make You Believe

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus can’t believe his luck. Harry makes him believe it’s real.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	I Will Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed (as always).

Tonight is our first anniversary, and I can’t sleep.

I lie awake next to Harry, in our bed in our bedroom in our house on the outskirts of Edinburgh, and I can’t believe this is happening to me.

Even after a full year of living together with this incredible boy (and he will always be a boy to me), I still can’t believe that he has chosen me, that he willingly decided to be with me – sarcastic, mean, and ugly monster. I voiced this thought once, to Harry, and got a storm of a reaction. He scolded me for talking about myself like this, and gave me a mind-blowing (ha-ha) blow job. 

My hands move on their own accord. They seem to be drawn (just as my whole self) to this delectable human being. It’s been barely an hour since we untangled ourselves from our passionate love-making. And yet, here I am, touching Harry again, needing more of his almost glowing skin, needing more of him.

Harry is lying on his stomach, sated and relaxed, his right leg slightly bent. His head is turned to the side, and I can see his peaceful, sleeping face. His eyelashes flutter almost imperceptibly and his soft lips are slightly opened. Every time I look at them I remember how sweet they are when kissed. 

His back is smooth, unlike my own. I touch it gently, afraid to wake him up. I slide my fingertips lightly down the length of Harry’s spine. I place my palm on Harry’s arsecheek and gently follow its delicate curve. I repeat the same path back up and can’t resist placing a feather-light kiss to the base of Harry’s neck.

Harry stirs awake. “Sev’rus?”

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” I gently stroke Harry’s hair back from his face.

But the impossible boy is too perceptive. He has already learnt all the nuances of my voice and can’t be fooled anymore, even if my words have been barely a whisper.

“What’s the matter?" The sweep imp languidly rolls onto his back and looks at me with his sleepy, half-opened mesmerising green eyes. 

My hands are immediately drawn back to that tender, sleep-warmed skin of Harry’s chest, and arms, and belly.

Harry hums approvingly, and arches up into my touch. I can’t stop myself, I can’t stop caressing, adoring and worshipping this miracle of a boy. 

My fingertips brush at Harry’s armpit and he chuckles softly. “Severus, what are you doing?” 

I splay my fingers on Harry’s belly and slowly move them up his torso, trying to touch all that lovely flesh at the same time. “Making sure you’re real.”

I can feel all the air leave Harry’s lungs as he exhales in astonishment. I don’t dare look up at his face. I know I won’t find anything mean there, yet I am afraid. I silently continue to caress him, slowly moving my hands back down to his belly, brushing at Harry’s groin with my thumbs.

Harry knows me too well.

He stops my hands and tugs them, and me, up. I obey, and end up practically lying on top of Harry, chest to chest, awkwardly bracing myself on my elbows. I fix my eyes on his left collarbone, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Harry cups my face with his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye. He is the keeper of my heart now, I can’t deny him anything.

“I am real. And I am here.” He kisses me gently, once. “And I am yours.” He kisses me again, deeper and longer this time, his lips sweet, and claiming, and soothing at the same time.

I respond with my lips, my body, my heart, and my soul; with my whole being.

And I believe him.


End file.
